St Joseph High
by lover1492
Summary: Summary: Ichigo is smart, and because of his father submitting his application he is now going to be attending St. Joseph High where he meets the light the light and dark lords also called the Gotei and the Espada. GrimmIchi
1. Chapter 1

New story, new style. Thanks Bon Bon for the help. I know it's long, but bare with me. R&R Please.

Summary: Ichigo is smart, and because of his father submitting his application he is now going to be attending St. Joseph High where he meets the light the light and dark lords also called the Gotei and the Espada. GrimmIchi MaleXMale

DIsclaimer: Don't Own

Rating: M NC-17

* * *

Ichigo grumbled as he walked off the bus that had dropped him off in front of a bridge that led him across what looked like a lake, and ended at something that looked like a town of its own. He was, as you guessed, not a happy camper. As he walked across the bridge as he had been instructed by the weird note his father had handed him when he had dropped Ichigo off at the bus station with disgusting tears falling out of his eyes as he told Ichigo to watch out for rapists who would "try to steal my beautiful son's virginity, Ichigo reflected on how he had ended up in this situation.

**Flashback 2 days Ago**

"Ichigooooooooo!" Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's father, yelled as he tried to kick his son who was walking in from school, but was stopped as his son grabbed his head and slammed it into the grown.

"Yo goat-face." Ichigo dropped his book bag off by the staircase before heading to his kitchen. He grabbed a can of fruit juice out of the fridge, and made his way out of the kitchen towards the staircase. Before Ichigo could take another step upstairs, he heard his father call him into the living room.

When Ichigo saw his father sitting on the couch, he sat down. His father had a big grin on his face like he had gotten a piece of his favorite cake. "Guess what, Ichigo." His father didn't give a chance to answer that with a smart remark. "You and a few of your other classmates have been selected to attend Saint Joseph High school."

Ichigo looked at his father dumbly for a minute, before his words finally registered. "Wait. How did I get into a school I didn't even apply for?"

"Well," his father started off trying to refrain from jumping up and down in happiness. "You and the other students are well known to have some of the highest marks in the class, so you have been selected to attend this school with full tuition paid. Oh, and don't be scared about being without your lovely family. Your cousin Shirosaki will be there."

Ichigo, once again, looked at his father dumbly, before he finally realized what this meant. "EHHH?!"

**End Flashback**

And here Ichigo was, walking towards the big gate that surrounded the entire island that his school resided on. For a minute he wondered if his friends, Chad, Ishida, and Rukia, were here. He knew that they all had higher scores than anyone in the school; and that Rukia's brother would jump at the chance to send his younger sister to a more lavish school than the school that Rukia had chosen to go to.

Ichigo shook away thoughts of his friends, and walked towards the gate and was looking for someone to open it when it opened of its own accord. Ichigo's jaw dropped at the beautiful view that was presented to him. He took a deep breath, and stepped past where the gates had once been, and was immediately wrapped in the scent of properly maintained plant-life. Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and slowly letting it out. _Maybe I did make the right decision._

Ichigo began walking down the stone path that seemed to lead up to the school. The trees and bushes were so thick that he couldn't see the school properly. He kept walking and finally made it to what seemed like an opening where he could see a tall building. He stepped out of the greenery and froze at the sight of dozens of students standing on two sides of what he was guessing was his path into the school.

"Welcome to Saint Joseph High School," a guy dressed in a nice and crisp black and white uniform said while walking up to him. The man was tall with pink combed delicately so that one side was partially covering his right eye. He had a smile on his face that, though it was probably supposed to seem kind and inviting, came off perverted. That smile reminded Ichigo of his father's childhood friend Urahara Kisuke. Ichigo shivered at the comparison and stretched out his hand in greeting him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo said and tried to sound nice, but of course it came out sounding rough, and he knew he looked angry because of the scowl that was on his face. "It's nice to meet you."

"Well, hello," the man said as he gracefully put his hand in Ichigo's hand. The hand squeezed Ichigo's lightly before it was released and delicately hung at the man's hips that were cocked to the side in a feminine type of way. "I am Szayel Aporro Granz, the representative of the dark lords' Espada Student counsil." I gave him a confused look, and he seemed to understand it.

"Oh! You don't know do you?" The man chuckled a little. "There are two types of lords in this school; the light and dark lords. The Dark Lords are known as the Espada, and the light lords are the Gotei. There are ten of Espada who are the hand-picked few by the founder of the dark lords, Aizen Sousuke; and 10 Gotei or captains whom they are sometimes called; who are picked by the founder of them and the school, Yamamoto Genryusai. We were established to maintain order here at Saint Joseph High. The Gotei handles the more light cases we handle the more…" the man's face broke out into this creepy and crazy grin, 'serious' cases."

The man known as Szayel's grin returned to a normal smile, but his tone didn't seem to match his expression. " But, don't get take the Gotei lightly. Even though they do the lighter cases, they also control more, and maintain more order. I'll give you fair warning now, Kurosaki-kun." The man leaned down so that his mouth was leveled with Ichigo's ear. "Be very careful of both of our groups. We wouldn't want any problems to arise, however, if you do…" Ichigo suddenly felt something wet touch his ear, and he couldn't stop the shudder of disgust that raced up his body. "…we'll both end up punishing you." The man chuckled and straightened before turning back to the crowd and giving them a smile that had them all swooning; boys and girls alike.

Ichigo sighed and started walking after the guy who had both kindly greeted, and scared the shit out of him within the first five minutes of knowing him.

"I'll give you a tour of the school, and show you to your room so that you can get acquainted. However, I do have to warn you that the people here are kind of weird about the two lords, so you'll soon have to pick whether you want to be a Shinigami, or Hollow.

"A what?"

"Oh, you don't know about that? Why didn't you, at least, read are packet? It would have been much easier to understand."

"I just found out I was going to be attending here 2 days ago. Plus, my father kept holding onto the school's pamphlet while jumping around and crying." Ichigo said emotionlessly.

The other man's sweat dropped. "Oh…Um…Ok. I'm guessing your father must be weird or something."

"You have no idea," Ichigo grumbled as he walked into a grand lobby that was decorated with a plethora of flowers that seemed to crawl over the walls. "Wow! This place is big."

"Well, of course. Now, where was I? Oh Yeah. I'll just start from the beginning…

Saint Joseph was originally a town built for the upper-class to go without being interfered with by the public. After World War Two, the town could no longer maintain pay to keep people out, so the man who directly made payment, Yamamoto-sama, talked to what was known at the time as the 'Central 46' who owned the island. Central agreed, and by 1953, the school was officially opened, however, by the 90's the thought of more income consumed Central, and they ordered that the school let in people of different backgrounds. Yamamoto thought that this would bring trouble so he established the lords system. He chose 13 people to rule it, but by 1997 someone got the bright idea that the light lords shouldn't have all of that power. That was Aizen Sousuke. He was heir to a toy factory. He not only shaped that very toy company into the most selling company in 1980's, but also established us dark lords. Some people were against them, and others were for it. The people against him called themselves the Shinigami, and the ones for him called themselves the Hollows. Now, when people enter the school they are asked to choose which side they will be on. If you don't choose ahead of time, people will hound you until you do. There is only one group that has chosen to ignore it, and they only protect their own kind. They are the Vizards. They both support and don't support both of them, and are extremely hard to join. However, judging by how you act," the man snickered, "they would love you."

"But who are these other guys. I know your one of them, but who are the others." Ichigo was starting to get weirded out about this place. He looked to the guy and flinched when he found him no more than two inches from his own.

"You'll find out soon enough, Kurosaki Ichigo." The man gracefully(yes I do mean gracefully) walked away.

Ichigo was in deep thought about the school when something hard collided into his body. He slamed, face first, into the hard marble floor. "Etai*(Ouch)" He turned his head to see a boy standing up while rubbing his forehead, and before he could stop himself, he burst out laughing and said, "Blueberry," in between laughs. He stopped laughing as pain shot across his jaw from the impact of the marble floor. The boy-wait you couldn't call this person a boy. This…man had blue hair that spiked up over the top of his head like Ichigo's and framed a handsome face that took Ichigo's breath away after he finally really looked at the guy. He was dressed in an all white suit with black at the ends. He looked like he had just came from a ball.

"Jeez kid, watch where you're going." Ichigo immediately popped out of the bubble of awe he had been in, and immediately flared up in anger

"What do you mean 'watch where you're going? You watch where you're going." Ichigo screamed at the man. The man seemed unaffected by Ichigo and looked at him as if he were scum on his shoe.

"Who the hell are you, Orange? I've never seen you around here before. Also, you're in the way of our walk." Ichigo looked to the side to see about 5 or six guys standing behind him. They all had their own looks of disgust, but Ichigo didn't feel the need to even dwell on their faces. He returned a glare to the person in front of him. He heard whispers off to the side of him, but ignored it in favor of focusing all of his attention into the glare he was giving the other guy.

"You were the one who walked into me. You need to watch were you're going," Ichigo turned to walk away, but stopped and turned back. "Also, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. If you don't want a problem, you'll leave me alone." With that, Ichigo walked away with eyes from the whole room trailing him as he walked out of the room. He shuddered, because he could he have sworn he felt some trailing his backside, and missed the lecherous smile of the guy known as Grimmjow.

* * *

Did u like? Tell me.


	2. I'm wiht WHO!

Sorry it's taken me so long to upload. I kept loosing my flash. Hope you enjoy. R&R

* * *

Summary: Ichigo is smart, and because of his father submitting his application he is now going to be attending St. Joseph High where he meets the light the light and dark lords also called the Gotei and the Espada. GrimmIchi

Rating: M NC-17

Ichigo brusquely walked through the archway that he had seen Szayel walk through a minute ago, and was so wrapped up in thought that he almost knocked over the person who was walking out of the hallway. When he looked up he noticed that it was Szayel.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Ichigo apologized as he straightened.

"You alraight?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Let us proceed. The greeting-" a chuckle ran off of his words, "-ceremony is about to begin. I'm sorry Ichigo-san, however, I must leave you."

Ichigo was a little creeped by the way the man was talking, but ignored it in favor of moving to an open seat, which happened to be next to be next to a ball of furry spikes. It took all of his control not to burst out laughing at the sight of the guy, but he quickly reminded himself that he didn't have the best looking hair either.

When he sat down, he finally got a good look at the person who owned the ball of red fur. He was dressed in an all black uniform with white lining all of the edges of his black blazer. He noticed that the man had his white school shirt open and it showed off a bunch of tribal tattoos that littered his chest.

Ichigo's his hazel eyes met with ashy brown orbs. His eyes automatically traveled to the man's lips when he noticed a pair of red lips that had broken out into a cocky smirk. It wasn't until he heard what the man said that Ichigo's eyes escaped from the trance that came over him, and snapped back to those ashy brown eyes.

"Like what 'ya see, Strawberry?" Ichigo immediately tensed at the sound of the name that Ichigo hated to hear the most.

"What did you just say, Pineapple?" Ichigo's face twisted in disgust when he saw the smirk grow on the man's face.

"Your name's Kurosaki Ichigo, right?

"So? My name doesn't mean Strawberry; it means 'number one guardian,' you Pineapple." Ichigo's anger was starting to rise and he had to remind himself that he was starting off in a new school so he needed to leave a good impression.

The man's smirk faltered a bit before returning at full force before sticking out his hand and grabbing Ichigo's. "Ha ha. I like you kid. The name's Renji, Abarai Renji. Nice to meet you…Ichigo." A shiver ran up Ichigo's spine when he felt a chill run up his spine. He was about to tell the man to let go when the lights suddenly dimmed and a man with a long braided beard with something akin to black thread threaded in the beard. Ichigo couldn't help but pay attention to the man who seemed to ooze power as he stared at out the crowd with almost closed eyes.

"Hello students. Today, you are all starting a new school year, and some at a new school. I hope that you all have been most welcoming to the students that have transferred from Karakura High. I'd like to congratulate you all for making into our school. In a way to integrate you all into the school, we have asked the Bankais and Shikais as well as the Espada and Arrancars to direct you to your classes. Some of you will remain with the lords you have already been presented with, others will change. are the groups for the top selections. You all have been placed with specific people based on personality and merit. As I call your name please exit the auditorium: Kuchiki Rukia is with Kaien Shiba, Hitsugaya Toshiro is with Halibel Tia, Sado Yasotora is with Kyoraku Shunsui, Ishida Uryuu is with Szayel Apporo Granz, and last Kurosaki Ichigo is with…" Ichigo waited with baited breath, "Grimmjow Jagerjaques. All of the names I have called please go through that door." With that the Old man stepped back and Ichigo turned to the guy sitting next to him to ask him a question. "Hey what are-"

"Bankais are the highest members of the Gotei 13 who are mostly referred to as Taichos. Directly under them are the Shikai they are mostly referred to as Lieutenants. They're like personal secretaries. I'm a Lieutenant to one of your old classmates' brother.. I'm actually surprised that he came back to work here.

Ichigo stopped himself as he was about to walk out of the row to look back at the redhead in shock. "Wait, you mean 'The' Kuchiki Byakuya . Well, then again this was originally his school, and he'd definitely want to be with his little sister." With that Ichigo walked off to where his friends had.

"Ichigo." Ichigo was immediately greeted as soon as he entered the room by Chad, his deep voice seeming to penetrate though his ear-drums. They were all gathered and in waiting for their person to show up. "Ichigo, you probably won't have it very easy for the next week. The guy you have, I heard, has a massive temper, and a bunch of followers that would try to attack you if you agitate him too much."

Ichigo could tell Chad was worried by the tone of his voice, and it angered him that Chad would think him so weak as to not be able to fend for himself, but he understood that Chad only wanted what was best for him, so he just nodded and responded, "Alright," to him.

Fifteen minutes went by quickly as they all waited for their directors to show up while talking about their discovery of admittance into the school. They all turned around at the sound of footsteps, and watched as a group of people walked into the room being led by one of the teachers-slash-vice-principles, Ichimaru Gin. Ichigo was shocked when he saw a shock of blue hair that looked oddly familiar. He stared at the man until they had all gathered inside the room trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar when the man faced him and a sadistic grin spread across his face. That was when Ichigo recognized the guy for the one who had ran into him earlier. He glared daggers at him until a pale guy with jet-black hair walked into the room, introduced himself to them as Ulquiorra Cifer and began introducing everyone to their directors.

Ichigo had to admit it, this guy was creepy. His voice was absolutely emotionless, and so was his facial expression…well it was until he got to the blue-haired man standing across from Ichigo. "Kurosaki Ichigo," he looked to Ichigo, "You are with this blue-berry."

"Hey, bitch my name's not Blueberry you fucking whore it's Grimmjow," the man screamed at the pale man before being thoroughly kicked in the stomach. You can tell he wasn't intending to let his emotions slip, but you could partially see the frown forming on his brow.

It took a minute for it to register, and when it finally did, Ichigo blew up. "WHAT?!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH BLUEBERRY OVER THERE?" Ichigo didn't even realize he was shouting, and didn't really care that he was until those intense coal-black eyes centered on him. The emotionless eyes that stared at him seemed to pierce through him like a knife, but Ichigo didn't back down. He glared right back at him until he heard a snort coming from the blue-haired asshole recently known as Grimmjow.

"It seems you don't know exactly who I am, Strawberry, so allow me to introduce myself." The man gave Ichigo a cocky grin before continuing on.

"My name is Grimmjow Jagerjaques, Sexta Espada. Do you know that that means?" Ichigo frowned in confusion, but didn't let his frown back down. "It means that I'm part of the Top Ten Smartest of the Dark Lords, and also the 6th richest of the Espada. Then again, there's no way an idiot like you who didn't bother to read a few pages about our school in the small booklet you were given would know anything about that, now would you."

Ichigo looked at the man like he was crazy. "What exactly is it that you know about me, huh? I didn't even know I was going to this school until two days ago when my father told me I'd be coming here. You don't know me so don't assume anything." Grimmjow was looking at him in shock, and Ichigo could tell he was about to say something when the pale-boy cut off all arguments with his next words.

"Both of you pieces of trash shut up and go to class. From what I've seen you both have all of the same classes." With that Ulquiorra walked away leaving the two to glare at each other before walking out of the door that his friends had walked through. He walked through a hallway and into a room much similar to that of the front room Ichigo had walked into when he first walked into the building. Inside there were tables set up with the name of the 4 classes. Ichigo immediately walked to the table where seniors and told them his name and they handed him a big paper-sized envelope. They seemed to be giving Ichigo weird looks, but Ichigo didn't bother paying attention to them. People always stared at him. He was looking at his living arrangements when he noticed a name he had forgotten all about. Immediately, without Ichigo noticing, a grin graced his features.

He looked toward the blue-haired man and with great impatience and unwillingness, asked him for directions to his dorm. He didn't care that Grimmjow had looked smug about him asking, and decided to ignore it for once in favor of excitement for what he guessed would probably happen as soon as he stepped into his dorm room.

Ichigo followed Grimmjow past lavish buildings that looked much like mansions until he arrived at what looked to be a middle-class dorm room. Ichigo liked the place. It wasn't over-the-top like he had expected it to be, and it seemed to be just what he needed to keep a level head in this school. He saw a line of people waiting just inside of the door, and decided that he should probably hurry inside. He looked to Grimmjow who was looking at him. "Well, I need to go. Thanks for the help, Grimmjow," Ichigo grumbled walking toward the building. Once again, Ichigo did not notice the hot gaze that followed his ass into the building.

-In the Espada Mansion-

"It seems we have some new meat," said Gin, with his usual creepy smile in place. He hated tea, but his leader, Aizen Sousuke, would throw a fit. "Especially tha' orange-hair one. He's gotta nice ass."

"Indeed he does. It also seems that he has caught the attention of Grimmjow. This will be fun, don't you think; Tousen…Gin."

"Yes, it will be."

* * *

Ok so figuring out what to put up is hard. I know. tell me how you feel. BTW I NEED A BETA.


	3. Updates

Hello everyone

I know you all have been waiting for my update, and I'm sorry that it's so late. I'll be updating all of my stories very soon. Scratch will be the first and hen will be St. Joseph. I expect to have them up within a few days. I had to rewrite all of my chapters so it's taken a little longer than I had expected. Just to be Loved will also be updated within the next few weeks. Thanx to all my readers. Chow Chow for Now! Nya!


	4. AN and Sneak Preview

**Ok I know you all don't want to hear my lousy excuse, but here it is anyway. I was about to update dis chapter. in fact i was submitting it when my comp froze. so like normal i tried 2 restart it but it blue-screened(errored) me. So I call Geek Squad and they tell me I have a virus on my comp and that its gonna cost me $170 to repair it. Of course I said fuck that, and ended up loosing all of my data. The funny part is though after i updated my protection spyware my computer started acting relatively normal. But i also lost all of my updates for St. Joseph High, Scratch, My new story that was a suprise, and Just to Be Loved. I was livid, and whats worse is I didnt even have time to rewrite it. OH how I love sports teams. They really know how to tighten your sched. Well 2 speed things along. finals happened, new semester happened. and this is how much I've been able 2 write but i'm currently writing the rest and i'll be done by tommorow. Sorry Misa-Misa-chan. I know I said I'd updated that day but college life never works out how I want it. So without furthur edu(however the hell u spell that) here is a sneak peak into the next chapter of St. Joseph High. Merry Christmas everyone.**

Part 3 Sneak Preview

Ichigo hadn't even closed the door yet before a white blur came barreling at him.

"Ichigo, you mothafucka. How's ma baby cuzin doin'?" Ichigo wrestled his way out of the almost deadly headlock the other person had on his head and flipped their positions.

"Argh! You're younger than me. How can I be YOUR baby cousin, Shiro-chan?" Once again, Shiro gained the upper hand, pulling Ichigo's arms behind his back.

"I'm bigga dan you, and we only a few minutes apart. Rememba?" Ichigo was able to get his right arm free, so he took the chance to elbow Shiro in the gut before ending the fight with a swift uppercut to his jaw that knocked Shiro out for a few seconds before he blinked himself back to consciousness and a wide grin stretched across his face. He sat up and rested his elbows on his knees.

Ichigo grinned as well even with blood dripping down the corner of his mouth and they each stared at each other with grins cracking across their faces.

Shiro was the first to break the silence. "So, howdya like it 'ere? Cool ain't it." An almost calm laugh floated from Shiro's mouth, but when he noticed Ichigo's smile fade and his signature frown form his laughter died rather quickly before an angry sneer formed on his lips. "Who fucked witcha." When Ichigo continued to keep his lips sealed, Shiro pressed harder. "Tell me watsis name er I'll go beat every guy I see up till I get dat motherfucker."

Shirosaki's words were dripping with malice and Ichigo just wanted them to switch to change the subject back to the way it was so he gave up withholding info, and instead just answered him.

"Nothing. It was just this blue-haired freak I ran into today. It's not important." Ichigo kept his face turned from Shiro to keep from having to explaining more to him and was shocked when he heard a big howl of laughter.

"Aw. Haha. That blue haired freak. I know'im." A navy blue tongue peeked out and licked around his lips.

Ichigo's hazel brown orbs snapped around to meet golden irises at the husky tone that dripped from his cousin's lips. "What? Why? How?"

A creepy giggle(yes giggle) rolled out of Shiro's mouth. "He's my next target."

Shirosaki laughed again and Ichigo winced at the thought of what he meant by target. See, Shiro always played this game where he would target semes and make them ukes. The only reason why Ichigo had known about it is because Shiro used to play that same game back in middle school during his brief stay at their house due to the albino's parents going through a rough divorce.

Ichigo groaned low in his throat. "Jeez, Shiro you're still payin' that lame game. I thought you would have grown out of it by now."

Shiro cackled. "What would be the point of that? It's fun and I get good sex out of it."

Ichigo sighed in exasperation before what Shirosaki finally said finally registered. "_Wait…if he's going after Grimmjow, then that means…Grimmjow is off-limits? That's not fair I just got here. And…"_ Shiro had still been chuckling when the berry had suddenly gone quiet on him. He noticed that Ichigo's scowl had deepened, and rings of jealousy was radiating off of Ichigo in increasing waves.

Shirosaki smirked.

* * *

Let me know what u think so far


	5. Not so hidden attraction

Hi I'm 15 minutes late but here it is. Not sure if it's long enough to please u but Review so i kno wat i need to improve on. it has been a while

* * *

**Hidden Attraction**

Ichigo hadn't even closed the door yet before a white blur came barreling at him.

"Ichigo, you mothafucka. How's ma baby cuzin doin'?" Ichigo wrestled his way out of the almost deadly headlock the other person had on his head and flipped their positions.

"Argh! You're younger than me. How can I be YOUR baby cousin, Shiro-chan?" Once again, Shiro gained the upper hand, pulling Ichigo's arms behind his back.

"I'm bigga dan you, and we only a few minutes apart. Rememba?" Ichigo was able to get his right arm free, so he took the chance to elbow Shiro in the gut before ending the fight with a swift uppercut to his jaw that knocked Shiro out for a few seconds before he blinked himself back to consciousness and a wide grin stretched across his face. He sat up and rested his elbows on his knees.

Ichigo grinned as well even with blood dripping down the corner of his mouth and they each stared at each other with grins cracking across their faces.

Shiro was the first to break the silence. "So, howdya like it 'ere? Cool ain't it." An almost calm laugh floated from Shiro's mouth, but when he noticed Ichigo's smile fade and his signature frown form his laughter died rather quickly before an angry sneer formed on his lips. "Who fucked witcha." When Ichigo continued to keep his lips sealed, Shiro pressed harder. "Tell me watsis name er I'll go beat every guy I see up till I get dat motherfucker."

Shirosaki's words were dripping with malice and Ichigo just wanted them to switch to change the subject back to the way it was so he gave up withholding info, and instead just answered him.

"Nothing. It was just this blue-haired freak I ran into today. It's not important." Ichigo kept his face turned from Shiro to keep from having to explaining more to him and was shocked when he heard a big howl of laughter.

"Aw. Haha. That blue haired freak. I know'im." A navy blue tongue peeked out and licked around his lips.

Ichigo's hazel brown orbs snapped around to meet golden irises at the husky tone that dripped from his cousin's lips. "What? Why? How?"

A creepy giggle(yes giggle) rolled out of Shiro's mouth. "He's my next target."

Shirosaki laughed again and Ichigo winced at the thought of what he meant by target. See, Shiro always played this game where he would target semes and make them ukes. The only reason why Ichigo had known about it is because Shiro used to play that same game back in middle school during his brief stay at their house due to the albino's parents going through a rough divorce.

Ichigo groaned low in his throat. "Jeez, Shiro you're still payin' that lame game. I thought you would have grown out of it by now."

Shiro cackled. "What would be the point of that? It's fun and I get good sex out of it."

Ichigo sighed in exasperation before what Shirosaki finally said finally registered. "_Wait…if he's going after Grimmjow, then that means…Grimmjow is off-limits. That's not fair I just got here. And…"_ Shiro had still been chuckling when the berry had suddenly gone quiet on him. He noticed that Ichigo's scowl had deepened, and rings of jealousy was radiating off of Ichigo in increasing waves.

Shirosaki smirked.

Back in Ichigo's mind he was contemplating about Grimmjow when a thought finally occurred to him. "_Wait… 'Grimmjoow is off-limits?'… 'I just got here?'…Wait…WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?"_

Shirosaki watched the shifting facial expressions and couldn't help laughing when a strawberry blush covered Ichigo's cheeks. _"Heh, So ma lil strawberry likes da blueberry. Guess I c'n giv'im up for family. Haha. Da Blueberry and the Strawberry. Nice!" _Shiro's chuckle filled the room snapping Ichigo out of his own mind. Ichigo looked at Shiro questioningly.

"What's so funny?" The albino just continued to laugh and shook his head.

"Nothin' King." With that Shirosaki left chuckling to himself as he thought up a plan leaving Ichigo bewildered.

Ichigo shook off his confusion and followed Shiro to his room. There he found all of his stuff that the mover's had taken unpacked and placed all of his stuff on his side of the room almost perfectly similar to the way his room was back at home with the few extras provided by the school. He immediately walked to the bed laying down and closing his eyes. He heard Shiro writing something in a notebook at his desk that was cluttered with stuff including science projects that Ichigo had no interest in learning the origins of.

As time slipped by he found himself slipping off to sleep his last thoughts on his orientation at 7 that night and wondering if he was going to see a certain blue-haired demon.

**Evening**

"Wakey, Wakey lil Ichi!"

Ichigo snapped awake and rolled over just in time to dodge a puma sock covered foot from connecting with his face. He rolled off the bed so that he was standing on his hands and kicked in a whirlwind. It was a move he had seen in his favorite anime One Piece by one of the crew-mates, Sanji. His heel connected with Shiro's stomach knocking him onto his own bed.

Ichigo stood up and stretched looking at the time and seeing that it was 6:30pm. "Yo, thanks for waking me."

Shiro righted himself from his upside position with much difficulty. "No…No problem, Ichi."

Ichigo looked around his room and noticed a completely white uniform lying on the desk chair across from his bed that was up against the window. He quickly grabbed it and went to his drawer and retrieved his undergarments before rushing into the shower. He came out 20 minutes later fully dressed and ready to leave. He noticed a set of keys on a note that he wasn't there when he woke up. He blushed like his name when he read it.

_Yo Strawberry,_

_You were still in the shower when I came by. By the way we should take one together sometime. I also loved how your voice sounded singing how you could be a freak. These are the keys to your dorm, your main locker and your gym locker. I'll meet you outside your dorm when you're ready._

_Grimmjow Jagerjaques_

Ichigo snatched up the keys and stuffed them in the pocket of his white pants before racing down the steps and the hallway to the front door. He looked to the side to find a cubby with names on it. He spotted his shoes immediately because they were one of the few gymshoes in the cubby. On top of them lay pure white shiny shoes that looked like they were the kind you wore to a party. He looked inside and saw a tag tucked into the inside that said his name and quickly took it out slipping his feet inside before grabbing the door and opening it. Right outside of the gate stood Grimmjow in his own uniform with a sexy smirk on his face as his eyes racked across Ichigo's body.

Ichigo felt himself shiver at the lust he felt coming from that one look, but he continued to walk out of the gate. "So…Where is the orientation held at?" Ichigo questioned trying to break the sexual tension as he started walking not even knowing where he was going. He could feel the sizzling touch of Grimmjow's eyes looking at his ass. Something in him wanted him to tease the guy and he had to catch himself before he did something that might embarrass himself.

They lapsed into silence and Ichigo was about to ask again when he was suddenly pushed into a small walkway that separated the last two middle dorms from the richer more spacious mansions.

Before Ichigo could protest he was turned around and lips covered his own and they kissed for what felt like hours. His arms, that he hadn't noticed were locked in a death grip above his head, were slowly released as Grimmjow's hands slid down to his lower back. The tender touch caused him to arch which made it easier for Grimmjow who slid his hands even lower and grabbed two full handfuls of ass and squeeze making Ichigo squeak and then moan at the possessive feel of Grimmjow's hands squeezing his ass.

After a few more minutes of making out they broke apart for much needed air. They just stared into each other's eyes until the sound of people walking by snapped Ichigo back into reality. Before he had a chance to think about what he was doing, he had slammed Grimmjow onto the ground and ran out of the walkway with only one thought on his mind.

Oh Shit! We Fucking Kissed!

* * *

Sorry if u found this part kinda OC but i'm a lil rusty. i like it this way so I'll keep it like this. also the song Ichi was singing in the shower was Estelle's-Freak. Youtube. I'm addicted to it. I'll try to update asap


End file.
